


Get Backing

by ItsaMePatches



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: His blue eyes shot to Larry’s sleeping form and had a feeling that was the truth. Larry never lied about stuff like that.Bob grabbed his mobile phone from the end table beside him to check something out as his free hand absentmindedly went to Larry’s hair and began to fiddle with the puffy mound. He thought, perhaps, they could do something tomorrow…...and maybe get back at Larry somehow. (Seriously, he swore that Larry caused this to happen on purpose.)He suddenly was struck by an idea, gasping quietly, “A-ha.”





	Get Backing

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've noticed I've been doing nothing but sad/serious stuff lately, so here's something more soft in nature. :B

* * *

 

 

 

        This event began rather subtle in nature. It was a rather warm, windy day; however, it was also Friday, so for Larry, it was a day of fun with someone special.

        Larry brushed the curtain aside in order to check out the view outside. Clear sky with the occasional fluffy white cloud, the green leaves on the trees flapped happily in the gust. _Perfect_ weather for what he had in store!

        Surprised to see you up so early," Bob's voice broke his train of thought. By how distant it sounded, the smaller man must have been emerging from the bedroom.

        He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was Bob. He shot a grin as he responded with, "Mornin' Bob! Went to bed early last night."

        Bob couldn't resist the urge to smile back in reply. "How's the weather out there?"

        Larry glanced to the window and then returned to Bob. "Pretty nice!" He stole another look outside, then he looked at Bob once again. "Hey Bob, let's go fly our kites after breakfast!"

        He paused.

        Before Bob could say something, Larry quickly added with a small frown, "If ya feel like it, I mean. You're okay enough to go out now, _right_?"

        "Larry," Bob said as he approached Larry, his smile softening, "that was almost a month ago, but I'll be fine. I'm all healed up! Let's have fun today."

        Larry felt reassurance wash over him, and that caused him to mimic Bob's facial expression. " 'kay!"

        “Thank you for the concern though,” Bob added, which then earned him an affectionate nuzzle against his head by the taller man for a brief moment. “I was thinking of making eggs and bacon today. I’ll let you know when the food’s ready.”

        Again, Larry answered with a small “ ‘kay!” before Bob trekked to the kitchen.

        Had to make sure going out like this would be fine with Bob. After all, he was in the hospital not long ago after an accident on set for "The Star of Christmas” episode. Larry knew the accident occurred nearly a month from now, but still…

        He had to be absolutely sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        After another great breakfast by Bob, the two of them prepared for the outing. Soon, they arrived at the park by eleven-thirty. There weren’t many people there, unsurprisingly, so the field was practically theirs until the kids were out of school. Heck, the playground area was theirs too if they wanted -- well, Larry kind of wanted to...but that wasn’t the reason why they came.

        No, no...the true reason why they came here in the first place was to fly kites with Bob.

        Boy, they were having so much fun out there, neither of them noticed how long exactly they were out there…

 

 

        “Whoo-hoo! Lookit go!”

        Bob glanced over to Larry’s purple and yellow star-patterned kite in time to see it twirling and swaying from side to side before taking swift glides through the windy sky. “That’s pretty good!”

        A dorky, but rather proud, grin appeared on Larry’s face at the comment. “Think you could do…” his voice trailed off when he turned to Bob, “...better.”

        Bob looked away from their kites for a second upon hearing the sudden change in Larry’s tone. “Wh--what? What’s wrong?”

        “Uh…”  
        “Larry, c’mon...talk to me.”

        What emerged from Larry next further confused Bob.

        “Pfffbt,” Larry failed to restrain the small snort, so he quickly covered his mouth with one hand whilst the other held onto the soaring kite. “I forgot to tell you how sunny it was gonna be today.”

        Bob squinted his eyes. “What…?”

        Larry produced a compact mirror from his jacket pocket and thrust it to Bob as the freckle-faced man squeaked out another sound of amusement. Bob, still not registering what Larry was hinting at, took the compact mirror and opened it whilst being sure to hold onto his kite with at least one hand.

        Red...red everywhere.

        Red cheeks, red neck...yikes, the list went on as he used the tiny mirror to check on the rest of his exposed skin (arms, his legs from the knees and downward, etc.). Bob knew very well what this meant.

        _Sunburn_.

        Oh God.

        Meanwhile, now at his side with his kite in his hold, Larry spoke up, still with mirth, “At least you’ll look like a cute roasted marshmallow for a while!”

        “ _LARRY!!_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        Bob flinched as he climbed into bed. Boy, when his skin got burnt -- it really got _burnt_ , somewhat sensitive to the touch. Larry, of course, was snoozing away in dreamland with flushed cheeks. Lucky...only his face got a minor burn. He would only get more freckles and nothing else.

        He huffed, his cheeks puffing out.

        At least he’ll “look like a cute roasted marshmallow”.

        ...did Larry really think it was cute?

        His blue eyes shot to Larry’s sleeping form and had a feeling that was the truth. Larry never lied about stuff like that.

        Bob grabbed his mobile phone from the end table beside him to check something out as his free hand absentmindedly went to Larry’s hair and began to fiddle with the puffy mound. He thought, perhaps, they could do something tomorrow…

        ...and maybe get back at Larry somehow. (Seriously, he swore that Larry caused this to happen on purpose.)

        He suddenly was struck by an idea, gasping quietly, “A-ha.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        When Larry awoke, he knew it must have been later in the day since Bob wasn’t beside him in bed, and he could smell the sweet scent of bacon filling the air. He rubbed at his eyes and climbed out with a grunt.

        There was Bob, sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of food in front of him and another plate without an owner. Larry grinned at how red Bob looked. Honestly, it was cute...but also pretty dang funny.

        “Mornin’ Bob!”

        Bob looked up from his plate to see Larry in his saggy pajamas, standing at the kitchen entrance. “Morning! Hey, if we finish eating early, I was thinking of taking us out for a few rounds of miniature golf. Whatddaya say?”

        Larry immediately grinned. “You sure you’re up for it while you’re like _that_?”

        Embarrassed, he muttered in reply, “ _Yes_.”

        “Just checkin’~...”  
        “Uh-huh...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        Bob adjusted his heavy jacket after pulling down the hood as he grinned ahead and called out, “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you it was supposed to be cloudy today!”

        Larry, in the meantime, was at the next hole, prepping to hit the ball; however, he couldn’t help but be a bit peeved that rain was pouring everywhere -- including on him. Finally, he broke his silence, saying, “...I’m _wet_ , Bob.”

        ...oh. _Ohh_.

        Larry spun around to face the short man who was under a tree, sheltered from the rain. “You did this on purpose!”

        “At least the rain won’t give you skin cancer.”  
        “Oh please! My hair is all flat, Bob!”

        Bob snorted a laugh at the whine.

        Larry flailed the colourful golf club in his hold, exclaiming, “Who plays golf in the rain anyway?! Who does that?!”

        Oops, now he’s squeaking. He was definitely peeved by this betrayal. All Bob did to this was shrug and pointed out, “I thought you liked the rain, Larry.”

        He frowned, though to Bob it looked like the equivalent of a puppy pouting. “I’m _COLD_!”

        Silence.

        Bob observed Larry’s pouting face and, after a few seconds of doing so, finally gave in. “Pffbt, okay okay…” He apologized, “I’m sorry, Larry. I’ll make it up to you with some hot chocolate at home. Will that help?”

        Larry brushed his flattened hair out of his right eyes, still frowning, but then answered, “...yes…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        Larry nuzzled into the multiple towels that Bob wrapped (and wrapped) around his body as Bob finally returned from the kitchen and joined him on the couch. Seconds after that, two mugs of hot chocolate were sat upon the coffee table along with a can of whipped cream.

        “There we go,” Bob spoke up. “Want me to put whipped cream on it?”

        He sniffled, sitting up. “Nah. I’ve got it, Bob.”

        Larry grabbed the can and his mug and then began to spray swirls on swirls atop his hot chocolate. Bob thought Larry was finished by the fourth layer, but nope...Larry continued making more layers of fluffy white goodness by the second. The action was almost hypnotizing by the...the seventh or eighth; however, Larry wasn’t done there.

        Larry was finished with the whipped cream upon reaching Babylon-height with the darn thing. Good grief!

        It took him a second to recover from the sight, but once he did, Bob cleared his throat, saying, “You, uh, you got enough whipped cream there?”

        Larry sat back against the couch, mouth open with the nozzle aiming toward it, and shot whipped cream into his mouth. He immediately beamed a smile to Bob.

        Oh, okay. This man’s diet practically consisted of sugar…

        Bob restrained a smile. “...okay, are--”

        **_Psssssssh!!_ **

        “ _LARRY!!_ ”

        Larry held in his laughter and decided to finally drink his hot cocoa while Bob huffed and puffed, now covered in whipped cream.

        Ahh, sweet revenge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        Larry sighed as he nuzzled his face against the pillow against his head. Wow, time to wake up already? He let out another sigh, though this time from his nose whilst he stretched in place. He was about to reach up to rub his face

        --only for his own hand to slap some sort of cream on him instead.

  


 

        “ _BOB!!!_ ”

        Bob snickered to himself upon hearing a familiar loud whine from the bedroom. He lifted his cup of coffee to his mouth and stole a sip while a can of whipped cream sat beside him at the table.

        The house was suddenly filled with the sound of feet rapidly dashing across the floor from one direction to another, and then the sound grew louder.

        And there was Larry with bits of whipped cream on his face and a can of shaving cream in one hand. He was staring right at him, and Bob stared right back with a smirk.

        “ _Oh_ ,” Larry said, “you _asked_ for it.”

        Bob rose, setting down his dear coffee for the time being and switching his hold to the whipped cream, his eyes staying on Larry. “Bring it.”

        And so, right then and there, the two lunged at each other, cream-filled cans a-sprayin’ all over the place and on each other. Unfortunately for Bob, both creams were a bit too cold for his still recovering skin, so this cream battle was especially difficult and gave Larry an advantage...that and he lived for sweet stuff like whipped cream.

  


 

        As this fight was happening…

        Archibald, Jimmy, Jerry, and Lunt were standing outside of the house, listening to the yelps and laughter coming from within the residence.

        Archibald was the first to speak up with a confused tone, “I...guess they’ve forgotten about our camping trip today.”

        Lunt huffed. “I need a partner like that, man.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_end_ **


End file.
